the beautiful mermaid named Kagome
by babypooh
Summary: first fainfic if you want to know anyways Kagome find this magical pearl when she was helping her sister Kikyo with something but one night the...


Hello guys this is my first fanfic as you know anyways here is the first chap. And please review so you can make my day!

Chapter 1 the two sisters name Kagome and Kikyo! 

"Kagome come here so you can help me with the shells!" Kikyo yelled. "Coming!" Kagome yelled back. She was sitting on a big rock seeing the sea. Kagome then sighed and stand up and run towards Kikyo but she tripped into something. "Uhf, what did I tripped on, man that hurt." Kagome wined. She then stand up and dusted herself. She was wearing a sea green shirt and a light blue short. "Man I dirty my favorite shorts, oh well." Kagome then looked at the sand and started looking for what made her fell, she then saw a round colored sea green marble. She then picked it up and stared it like if it was important but she didn't know how that 'marble' is going to change her life. "wow is so beautiful." Kagome said it to herself." Kagome stop playing around and help me !" Kikyo said getting annoyed. "I'm coming, I'm coming!" Kagome yelled back. She then put the so-called marble in one of her pocket and then hurried herself towards Kikyo. "What took you so long little sister?" "Well I just tripped on something," Kagome said rubbing her back of her head. "Ohh, then don't tripped again aright we have to much shells to collect for father ok." Kikyo said hugging Kagome. "Ok." Kagome hugging her back. "Well know when we finished this do you want to go for a swim under the sea?" Kikyo said picking some more shells. "Shore, it's been two weeks that we don't go more deep into the water we just stay close to the shore," Kagome said picking the last shell. "Well then let's go to the house leave the shells in the desk of our father and let's go swimming!" Kikyo yelled. "Yea, race you to the house!" Kagome said getting the first run."Ahh man, Kagome you cheated you got the first run!" Kikyo said trying to catch up. "Nobody said it was a fair!" Kagome said opening the door. "You are right Kagome!" Kikyo said passing Kagome and running, passing more halls to their rooms. "Damn." Kagome said getting in their rooms. "Here Kagome here's your swimming suit." Kikyo said trolling the swimming suit to Kagome. "Thanks, I love this color!" Kagome said running to the door and to the halls. Kikyo then run to catch up again to Kagome and into the sea. Kagome then got into the water and started swimming under the water. Kikyo then join her and started swimming towards Kagome. The saw colorful coral and different kinds of fishes. One little fish swam to Kagome and then the cute little fish started swimming around her. Kagome was surprised about the fish behavior but she didn't mind . Then more fishes join the little fish. In Kagome's point of view it looked like a rainbow surrounded her. It was beautiful. Kikyo than was laughing in her mind she then smiles. Kagome than was smiling and swam in around the fishes and got out the fishes then form a group and then it looked liked if the wanted to play more but I think the leader told them in you know fishes language to do their own thing and they did. Kagome than pointed to Kkyo to go to the top. Kikyo nodded and they went to the top. "wow that was pretty weird don't you think Kagome?" Kikyo said looking curious ."yea , that was weird but at the same time it looked beautiful." Kagome said getting the dreaming look. "well then snap out of it we should go home before father gets worried ok." "yea lets go." Then the went to the house together but little did they know that someone or something saw everything they did.

Meanwhile in the sea a boy name Inuyasha was swimming around and saw two girls. "wow they look just the same but different ." Inuyasha said to himself. if you want to know he is a mermaid or merman ok "he then saw many of the fishes surround one of the girls. "hey wait a minute the fishes do that when royalty is near them but that's just a human." Inuyasha said again to himself. Then he saw the girl who was surrounded by the fish get out of the sircle of fish and got out. He then saw the girl telling the other girl to meet her to the serface , the other girl nodded and then he saw the girls dissapered into the top. "hmm very interesting I chould talk to Miroku about this also Sango." When he finish saying that he left to find his friends.

Well how do you like it or dislike it please review and wait until the other chapter.!


End file.
